


Batting for Your Team

by Blackforestfire



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Closeted Character, Fooling Around, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slight Pain Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 11:23:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10740708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackforestfire/pseuds/Blackforestfire
Summary: “Rox, I know exactly what this is. We spelled it out before anything started.” You’re tired of explaining this to her, and every second you stand here is a second wasted. “It’s nothing, means nothing. Mutual benefits of the physical kind. Bros with benefits. The best benefits. Minus the bro aspect. Just benefits, Rox.”Dirk and John have a friends with benefits deal going on in high school.





	Batting for Your Team

“You’re not going to meet him again, are you?” Roxy says, setting down her sandwich as you pick up your backpack to go.

“What if I am?” You don’t mean to sound so challenging, but it’s your business what you do when you ditch lunch.

“Dirk, come on,” Roxy frowns. “Why do you keep sneaking off to see him? You’re just messing with yourself.”

“Rox, I know exactly what this is. We spelled it out before anything started.” You’re tired of explaining this to her, and every second you stand here is a second wasted. “It’s nothing, means nothing. Mutual benefits of the physical kind. Bros with benefits. The best benefits. Minus the bro aspect. Just benefits, Rox.”

Roxy is giving you her squinty-eyed suspicion look, which you meet with an impassive expression.

“I’m going to go,” you add, and head out before she can say anything. When you glance back you see her tapping at her phone, probably discussing your less savory activities with Jane. It doesn’t bother you like you think it should, so you leave without any further distractions.

The schools halls are empty during the second lunch block, and your sneakers slap loudly on the cheap linoleum. Lockers covered in peeling blue paint line the hallways you walk down, and the low ceiling gives you a weird sense of claustrophobia. You continue down towards the gym, bypassing the changing rooms and heading towards the back door.

The door takes you out behind the back of the school where the track field is. It’s not being used currently, and the bleachers on the other side are similarly empty.

It’s the perfect spot, and you hurry off towards the empty seating.

“Took you long enough,” a voice says as you come around the back of the bleachers.

He’s waiting there for you, like he is every time you text each other for a meeting. He’s got on his letterman jacket today, mostly because he knows it bugs you. John Egbert, best football player in your middle of nowhere high school. Teachers pet, daddy’s boy, and one of the most attractive people you know. He almost tricked you, the first time you met him, into believing he was as perfect as he looked. Beautiful, deep blue eyes that drew people in like moths to light, and just as deadly. His smile, normally pleasant and chipper, is curled deviously at the edges as you approach him.

You think you’re the only one here who knows the real John Egbert. He’s an asshole. He’s an asshole with an amazing body and a problem with a closet. You’ve seen him pull the rug out from under people when their backs are turned and laugh at their bafflement.

“Oh please, like you’re not late half the time,” you snip right back at him, dropping your backpack by your feet.

John gives you a big grin. “I thought you liked it when I don’t come too early?”

Your lips press into a thin line. “Sure. When that actually happens.”

“Oh please,” John laughs, walking towards you with all the ease and confidence in the world. “My stamina is so much better than some bookworm’s.”

“Want to test that theory?” Your voice holds steady as he stops in front of you, and you try and calm your racing heart. No matter how many times you’ve done this, it always makes your blood rush. While he is the embodiment of calm, you are tense and on edge.

His hands find your arms and he rubs them, a gesture you could almost intemperate as comforting if it didn’t come off so condescending. “Aw, babe, is that a dare?”

You hate when he calls you pet names. Hate how much taller he is than you, how much bigger. John looks down at you as though he knows all this, purposefully standing as close to you as possible so he can accentuate all your faults.

“If you don’t mind losing to a bookworm,” you shoot back at him, craning your neck so you can look him in the eye.

“If I win,” John says thoughtfully, “you carry my shit around for a week.”

“And if I win,” you retort, “you do the same for me.”

He gives you a look then, blue eyes calculating. You know his ego wouldn’t allow for that, especially around his buddies. But he thinks he can out last you, so he nods and smirks. “Deal.”

“Deal,” you echo, and then drop to your knees.

John sucks in a breath as you palm him through his jeans. You take a glance at your wrist watch and mentally make note of the time before pressing your face into the crook of his thigh and nuzzling.

Hands find your head and stroke your hair, encouraging you on. You give him an irritated look, he knows you hate him messing up your hair. You take your shades off and put them aside before returning to the task at hand. You can feel John’s eyes on you, eagerly anticipating what you’re going to do.

You give the best blowjobs, that’s an undisputed fact even John has to admit, and you plan on abusing this fact thoroughly.

You press kisses into his hardening cock, your hands moving to his thighs and rubbing them. He sighs quietly when you unbutton his jeans and pull his zipper down. You can feel his thighs tensing and you smirk to yourself before continuing to kiss and mouth at his clothed erection.

John’s getting impatient, you can feel it in the way he tugs at your hair as he runs his fingers through it. You squeeze his thighs and he lets up just a bit, and as a reward you finally free his cock from the confines of his underwear.

He has an amazing dick, and you take a second to admire it. You’d hide what you were doing if John didn’t already know how much of a slut you are when it comes to cock. And fuck, he has such a pretty dick.

“Take a picture, it’ll last longer,” John teases, and you raise an eyebrow.

“Kinky.”

He flushes and you press your lips against the tip before he can reply. Now isn’t the time to play around with John’s not-so-subtle repressed kinks, though the urge is strong. You’ll leave that for when you’re not within kicking distance.

Your kisses become more sloppy, open mouthed and wet as you move down his cock. You can’t wait to get your lips around him, your own arousal aching in agreement at the thought. You finally stop playing around and slide him into your mouth, clutching at his hips as he groans above you. Fuck yes, you love when he makes noises for you.

A quick glance up shows him biting his lower lip and watching you with wide, enthralled eyes. If you had to admit anything about John Egbert, it would be that you love how intensely he watches you swallow his cock.

You begin to move, nice and slow. You keep your tongue stretched out and flat so he glides easily, getting him nice and slick. The weight of his cock in your mouth makes you moan, and you start to lick and suck at him with every nod of your head.

“Shit, Dirk,” John pants as you lap at the tip of his cock. “Fuck I’d swear your mouth was made for my dick.”

A pulse of heat moves through you and settles between your legs, and you smother your moan by swallowing him again. He swears quietly and you start to suck, keeping your tongue moving against the underside of him. The way your jaw burns is making you even more aroused, and you slide your hands around to the back of his thighs and hold him there.

His hands are petting your head incessantly, coaxing you to take more. Your mouth feels so full and everything smells like him, but you find yourself with your nose buried in his pelvis. The tip of his cock is nudging the back of your throat and you force yourself to take calm, even breaths through your nose.

You swallow around him, closing your throat around his dick and earning the loudest noise from him yet. He’s so hard, you know if you play your cards right you’ll win this.

His thighs are so tense, almost trembling, and you know he’s doing everything in his willpower not to fuck your throat. You pull at him as you simultaneously move away and then back again. He whines, high and needy, and you know you’re doing well.

You pull away, dragging your tongue over him and panting as you take it in your hand and stroke him a couple times. His cock is wet and shiny with your spit, and you kiss along it base to tip as John shudders and gasps above you.

His fingers tangle in your hair, clenching and relaxing like he can’t figure out what he wants to do to you. When you start licking at the head, he groans and tugs sharply at it. It’s your turn to whine, the heat between your legs pulsing at the teasing pain.

He hears it, knows what that noise means, and does it again. You gasp despite yourself and take his cock back in your mouth. You suck at it as you twist your tongue into as many shapes as possible, rubbing and licking at his cock until you feel him start to shake.

You relax your throat and pull at him, and that’s all the invitation he needs to start fucking your mouth. Short, hard little thrusts that make you both dizzy with need. Your knees hurt and your mouth aches and you’re so hard it’s painful as John’s amazing cocks wrecks your mouth. He’s close, so you pull out your last card.

You look up at him, making eye contact with him as his cock buries itself in your throat. You know how you look; red wet lips, flushed cheeks, eyes hazy with lust.

“Oh, oh god, Dirk—!” John’s hands curl into your hair and he holds you there as he finishes down your throat.

You moan and swallow around him, suffocating on his cock and unable to pull away from how much you’re getting off on it. When he does finally release you, you follow his cock and clean up any mess left behind.

He hisses and drops down in front of you, grabbing your face in his hands and kissing your roughly. You feel his tongue push into your mouth, chasing any taste of himself.

You groan and clutch at him, everything in your body screaming out for some sort of physical contact. He can’t stop touching you, his hands moving from your face to your shoulders to your hips. He has the most incredible hands, large and rough from playing sports. You suck in a breath as they push and shove their way around your clothes, touching you wherever he wants except where you so desperately need it.

“Dirk,” he practically growls in your ear, and your entire body lights up at the sound of it.

“Yeah, fuck, come on,” you’re not begging, absolutely not, but you think you might die if he doesn’t touch your dick soon.

He shoves you down onto the grass, and you snarl at him for it.

“Oh shut up,” he snaps, and then climbs on top of you.

John is twice your size and you feel completely surrounded when he’s hovering over you, shielded from outside eyes. You arch up into him, demanding with your body for any sort of pleasure. He gives it to you, biting down on your exposed neck and sucking dark bruises into your pale skin.

You cry out and whine and claw at his stupid letterman jacket, drunk off of how he makes you feel. His hands, _his amazing hands_ , they’re all over you. Touching, pulling down your pants, and— “Oh _yes!_ John, John…!”

“Needy,” John teases you, breathless against your neck. “You’re so pretty like this, so good, I could do anything to you, couldn’t I?”

You can’t deal with him talking like that, you can never deal with how he speaks to you after you finish him. His barriers are down, he’s riding on his high as his hand is shoved in your underwear, and he says shit you know he only means in the moment.

“—you’d feel so good around my cock,” John continues. “So tight and hot and good around me. Want that? Want my cock in you?”

He does something with his hand that makes you wail, and suddenly you have fingers in your mouth.

“Shut up,” he chastises, and you almost sob because you’d do anything at this point, you’re so painfully close that it’s driving you insane.

John’s fingers force themselves down your raw throat and then he switches hands, letting his spit-slick fingers jerk you off. It feels fantastic and dirty and you are so close.

John is staring at you still, piercing blue eyes focused with such an intensity that you want to shy away and expose yourself to them at the same time. He’s still murmuring to you, but it’s too quiet for you to hear over your own filthy noises.

He leans in and bites you again, and that’s it. You cling to him as your back bends upwards, mouth open in a soundless scream as you finish into his hand. He lets you hold onto him until you’re done shaking apart in his arms, and then he holds your stare as he lifts his soiled hand to his mouth and licks it clean.

You whine, quiet and strained, and he smirks at you.

“I win,” his voice is silky smooth.

“Like hell,” you slur, your own voice sandpaper by comparison.

“Oh please, you lasted like five seconds,” John says back, fixing his pants and tucking himself away.

“And you lasted, what, like two?” You sit up and run your fingers through your hair to get any grass out of it. You fix your own clothes and shakily stand up, smacking aside John’s hand when he offers to help.

“Hm, guess we didn’t really record it,” John flicks some grass off your shoulder and you swat at him again. “Tie?”

You squint at him, but you can’t really argue it from any angle so you give him a curt nod.

“Cool, see you later!” John gives you his best teacher’s-pet smile, the one he knows makes you crazy. He then grabs his bag and walks off back towards the school.

You take a bit more time, making sure you’re cleaned up and you don’t have any telling grass stains on your shirt.

When you go back to school you meet up with Roxy by the lockers to pick up books for your next class. She gives you a look when you show up.

“Your neck looks like a vampire was chewing on you.”

“Feels like it,” you reply, and then twitch when you hear a familiar laugh in the hallway.

You look over Roxy’s shoulder and see him, walking and laughing with his friends as they head to class. He’s got his letterman jacket slung over his shoulder, all cocky arrogance that fits him like a glove. He catches you looking as he passes and, before you can do anything, tosses his jacket at you.

“Keep it warm for me!” He calls, and his friends laugh.

You flush down to your neck, but he’s down the hall before you can say anything.

Roxy’s eyes are wide and she’s looking at the jacket like something just became crystal clear to her.

“Fucking stupid Neanderthal,” you mutter, slamming your locker shut.

“Dirk,” Roxy begins, and then stops.

“He can hold his own damn jacket,” you continue. “Actually, you know what? I’m going to wear it. How’s that?” You put it on and immediately feel ridiculous. It’s a size large and you’re a small on a good day at best. But this will definitely rub it in his stupid face.

“Dirk,” Roxy says again, trying not to smile.

“See if he ever gets it back,” you add.

It smells like him.

Roxy stops trying and just shakes her head with a grin. “Come on, you oblivious doofus. Let’s go to class.”

“Going to cost him a damn fortune to replace—what?” You finally look at Roxy, only to see her already walking off. “Rox, yo, wait up. What did you say?”

“Nothing, you’ll figure it out.”

You bug her about it for the remainder of the day, but she doesn’t say anything. A lot of people smile when they see you in John’s jacket, but you assume it’s because how big it is on you.

When you text John to tell him he’s not getting his jacket back, he replies “ _you can keep it ;)”_ which only infuriates you more.

You hate John Egbert, he’s an asshole.

But he’s your asshole.

**Author's Note:**

> This was honestly a really self-indulgent fic of my favorite crack ship  
> I hope ya'll enjoyed it :)


End file.
